Hate it feels
by Vii Xylia
Summary: Ini tidak normal- - Dia tidak seharusnya terpesona dengan seorang laki-laki. Tapi dia MEMPESONA! Daehyun tidak peduli 0 . B.A.P Daehyun fanfiction YAOI, BL, DLDR!


**Hate It Feels**

**Disclaimer :Cerita milik Xylia Park.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Aluramburadul, tidaksesuai EYD, Typho, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary:**

**Ini tidak normal-_- Dia tidak seharusnya terpesona dengan seorang laki-laki. Tapi dia MEMPESONA! Daehyun tidak peduli^0^****. B.A.P Daehyun fanfiction ****YAOI, BL, DLDR!**

"Hoaaaaam.."

Daehyun menguap hingga muncul setitik air dipelupuk matanya. Semalaman dia melembur kerja dan sekarang pagi-pagi sekali dia harus kembali bekerja lagi. Kerja. Kerja. ada yang menarik. Yang ada hanya omelan atasan yang selalu tidak puas dengan apa yang dia kerjakan. Tidak ada gaji tambahan. Sungguh kejam.

Menguap sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya dia sampai dikerumunan orang-orang yang mau menyebrang. Dia menyeruput sedikit kopi yang dia bawa ditangan. Cuaca sangat dingin, kopi selalu membantunya merasa hangat dan bersemangat.

Daehyun menatap jam tangannya, "pukul enam lima belas. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk tidur dikantor nanti" ucapnya sambil tertawa sendiri.

"...heol?..."

Bagai mendapat dua cup kopi dipagi hari. Apa dia tidak salah liat? Sesosok manusia cantik dengan Hoodie bertuliskan 'like it feels' berwarna kuning sedang berdiri disampingnya. Hoodie yang sama persis dengan yang sedang Daehyun pakai sekarang hanya saja milik Daehyun berwarna hitam. Membuat pipi Daehyun hangat. _Tuhan, apakah dia takdir yang kau berikan untukku yang single ini.._

Daehyun menatapi orang itu dari atas sampai bawah. Memang tidak sopan, tapi jika tidak begitu Daehyun tidak akan menyadari jika orang itu adalah laki-laki. Kau tahu, dadanya rata. Daehyun merasa kecewa orang itu laki-laki.

Sebuah senyuman muncul dibibir namja itu saat Daehyun kembali menatap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum ramah pada Daehyun. Bagai mendapat tiga cup kopi dipagi hari. Pipi Daehyun memanas lagi. Daehyun balas tersenyum. Senyum canggung.

Hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lampu hijau keburu menyala untuk para penyebrang. Namja ber-hoodie kuning itu berjalan mendahului Daehyun menyebrangi zebra cross lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah kantor Daehyun.

"dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja" ucap Daehyun sambil menatapi namja itu sampai menghilamg dari pandangan.

.

Hari berikutnya. Daehyun kembali berdiri diantara orang-orang yang hendak menyebrang. Dengan wajah mengantuk dan cup kopi ditangannya. Dia melihat jam tangannya,"pukul enam lima belas. Aku memang rajin" gumanya.

Daehyun mentap sekitar. Menatapi orang-orang yang berdiri didepan, kiri dan-AHA!- tepat disamping kanannya. Namja itu muncul dengan hoodie yang sama dengan Daehyun lagi. Tapi sejak kapan dia berdiri disamping Daehyun? Tidak peduli ^0^

Namja itu tersenyum ramah lagi pada Daehyun dan wajahnya masih mempesona seperti kemarin. Seketika rasa kantuk Daehyun berganti menjadi semangat.

"hai.." sapa Daehyun. Namja itu hanya merespon dengan senyuman, dan itu membuat Daehyun gemas.

"um.. Aku mau bekerja. Kantorku didekat sini" ucap Daehyun. Namun namja itu masih merespon dengan memberikan senyuman manis.

"kau juga? Kantormu disana?" tanya Daehyun. Oh, bukannya ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain. Daehyun hanya ingin memastikan bahwa namja itu tidak bisu.

Namja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dan sedetik kemudian lampu berubah menjadi hijau untuk para penyebrang, dan dia berjalan melewati Daehyun dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Oh,baiklah. Dia bisu.

.

Keesokan harinya. Ditempat yang sama dan pada waktu yang sama, Jung Daehyun kembali berdiri dengan satu cup kopi andalannya. Dengan memakai hoodie yang sama. Bukannya dia tidak punya hoodie yang lain, tidak. Hanya saja ini menjadi hoodie favoritnya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Haha..

Daehyun menatap jam tangannya. "pukul enam lima belas. Itu berarti sebentar lagi dia-GYAA!" Daehyun terkejut saat namja itu sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Namja itu terkekeh melihat Daehyun. "Kau membuatku terkejut. Kau tahu?". Dan lagi-lagi, namja itu hanya menampakan senyuman dibibirnya dan tidak berkata sesuatu.

"hoodie kita sama" kata Daehyun. Dan lagi-lagi namja itu hanya tersenyum. Oh ayolah, tidak tahukah dia jika Daehyun ingin mendengarnya bersuara?

"kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Daehyun.

"aku wartawan"

Bagai mendapat dua cup kopi dipagi hari ini. Daehyun melayang mendengar suaranya. Sungguh sangat merdu dan manis. Tunggu!

Ini tidak normal-_- Dia tidak seharusnya terpesona dengan seorang laki-laki.

Tapi dia MEMPESONA!

Daehyun tidak peduli^0^

"aku duluan ya.. annyeong" kata namja itu dengan ramah sebelum dia kembali berjalan mendahului Daehyun menyebrangi jalan.

"Sampai jumpa. Hati-hati dijalan!" Teriak Daehyun. Dan dia mendapatkan lambaian tangan darinya. Yeah! Bagai mendapat tiga cup kopi dipagi hari.

Daehyun sangat bersemangat sekarang.

.

Keesokan harinya, Daehyun kembali berdiri ditepat yang sama. Namun kali ini Daehyun menata rambutnya dan dia juga memakai sedikit parfum. Ingat, hanya SEDIKIT. Dan dia juga membawa dua cup kopi. Dia berniat untuk memberikannya pada namja itu.

Daehyun menatap jam tangannya "pukul enam lima belas" gumamnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan senyum terus saja muncul dibibirnya yang tebal bahkan dia hampir saja tertawa sangking senangnya. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dan kembali bicara dengan namja itu.

Daehyun kembali menatap jam tangannya. Pukul enam tujuh belas. "Dia terlambat.."gumamnya, masih sambil tersenyum.

Pukul enam delapan belas. "...Dia sedang berlari kesini. Dia terlambat.."

Pukul enam sembilan belas. "...sebentar lagi dia datang. Sabarlah Jung Daeyun.."

Pukul enam dua puluh. Lampu hijau untuk para penyebrang menyala dan semua orang sudah mulai menyebrang. Begitu pula dengan Daehyun. Dia berjalan hingga sampai kesebrang. Dia membalikan tubuhnya, berharap dia mendapati namja itu sedang berlari karena tertinggal rombongan penyebrang dibelakang. Namun yang dia dapat hanya kendarakan yang sudah kembali berjalan memenuhi jalan raya.

Daehyun kecewa.

.

Berhari-hari berikutnya, Daehyun masih mengharapkan hal yang sama. Dengan dua cup kopi ditangannya. Daehyun berharap namja itu kembali muncul disampingnya. Namun tidak ada. Semua itu sia-sia, karena sosok orang yang dia tunggu tidak juga muncul. Dan pada akhirnya, Daehyun benar-benar mendapatkan dua cup kopi untuk dirinya tiap pagi. Menyebalkan! Daehyun bahkan belum tahu namanya.

Daehyun membuang kedua cup itu ditempat sampah sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kantornya. Dia tidak mau minum kopi lagi. Dan dia memutuskan untuk melupakan namja itu. Namja dengan hoodie kuning bertuliskan 'like it feels' yang sama dengan hoodie hitam milik Daehyun.

.

Hidup harus terus berjalan. Walaupun kau telah kecewa karena sesuatu, kau tidak boleh berhenti. Kau harus bangkit dan melanjutkan hidupmu.

Begitu juga dengan Daehyun. Dia masih saja menyeberang ditempat yang sama. Karena hanya tempat itu zebracross paling dekat dengan kantornya. Dia juga masih memakai hoodie 'like it feels' hitam miliknya(hoodie kesayangan). Namun kali ini dia tidak membawa cup kopi. Melainkan sekotak susu coklat.

Daehyun baru menyadari jika susu jauh lebih baik dari pada kopi yang dia minum setiap hari. Rasanya yang manis dan yang jelas lebih menyehatkan daripada kopi. Daehyun suka itu. Dia akan mulai menkonsumsi susu setiap hari mulai hari ini.

Daehyun menatap jam tangannya. "Pukul enam lima belas. Aku ini memang rajin" gumamnya.

Dia kembali meminum susuk kotaknya dan terus menerus mengagumi rasanya.

"...heol?..."

Bagai mendapat dua kotak susu coklat dipagi hari. Dia kembali dipertemukan dengan sesosok manusia cantik dengan Hoodie bertuliskan 'like it feels'. Namun kali ini berwarna biru muda. Daehyun menatapi orang itu dari atas sampai bawah. Lagi-lagi dia harus menerima kenyataan jika orang itu adalah laki-laki. Kau tahu, dadanya rata. Dan yang ini bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Daehyun.

Namja itu memberikan senyuman ramah pada Daehyun. Senyuman yang sangat manis pada Daehyun dan-

_Oh tidak, jangan lagi.._

**END**

**PERHATIAN!:Cerita Ini hanya fiktif belaka. Bila terjadi gejala seperti ingin menghajar author dengan alasan cerita yang buruk dan tidak memuaskan segera sampaikan uneg-uneg anda melalui kotak review sebelum anda benar-benar menghajar saya. Review sangat dibutuhkan. Terima kasih^^**


End file.
